By way of brief background, conventional benchtop analytical equipment, e.g., benchtop Raman spectrometry equipment, etc., is generally configured to provide detailed analytical information about an interrogated sample. In some conventional systems, the Raman spectrometer-to-sample interface, hereinafter the interface, can be exposed, e.g., the interface can lack a housing or other enclosure. In these conventional systems, special considerations generally are made to accommodate safe and effective use of the Raman instrument, e.g., these conventional instruments can be placed on benchtops in special rooms to reduce ambient light, can be placed in fume hoods to remove noxious vapors and fumes emanating from the sample, can require operators to use laser-safe eye protection, etc. In some conventional systems, primitive enclosures can be observed, for example, a lid or box that blocks light transmission to protect eyes and block ambient light but that also typically introduce challenges, such as, positioning a sample for analysis in a convenient manner, difficulty in automating sequential sampling, a lack of environmental control, etc. Improving the integration of Raman technology into usable enclosed benchtop instruments provides advantages over the current state of the art.